


The Tally

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Character Death, Finding Your Soul Mate, Finding your place, M/M, Markers, No Sex, Other, Sceo Week, Sceo Week 2018, Seeking Soul Mates, relationship, sceo - Freeform, soul mates, sterek, under age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: In a world where you’re told that everyone has a soul mate, everyone has a mark on the back of their hand that indicates how many times you’ve passed your soul mate to help you find them.





	The Tally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sceo Week 2018 - Day 3 - Soul Mates

Scott had always marveled at the little light blue zero that was on the back of his hand.  Several of his classmates had a higher numbers.  Stiles was the only one who had a fourteen on the back of his hand.  No one else was remotely that high.  He talked about who his soul mate could be and Scott was a little concerned with his having never even seen his soul mate.  But his mom told him it was okay.  She had a faded forty two on the back of her hand and she slowly traced it whenever they talked about soul mates.  Stiles’ dad had died years ago, and the minute he’d died the mark on his mom’s hand had stopped glowing and went dull in color.  She’d known in her heart what that meant.   
  
Scott was a little down lately that he was the only one in school who still had a zero by the end of the year.  He was shocked when he woke up that summer and found a one on his hand instead of a zero.  He’d came out yelling and showing his mom with the unrestrained joy that only someone who was six could muster.  Scott was excited.  His soul mate had been by him while he was sleeping.  He was excited.  He called Stiles and they talked for hours about it.  But as the weeks went on, it stayed one and Scott wondered where his soul mate had gone.   
  


***

  
  
Scott was in the mall with Stiles and his dad who were going school shopping when they were ten years old when Scott picked up a book bag and realized he had a two on his hand now.  Excited he called Stiles over and showed him.  They marveled at it and Stiles had an idea.  He started making Scott walk a pattern through the back packs and as soon as the number became a three they changed the pattern more that way.  Little by little they narrowed it down till Scott’s number was up to an eight.  Noah came and found them and realized what they were up to and helped them look around.  But try as they might the number never went up again while they were there.  Scott was focusing on the fact that his soul mate was back in the area and that he’d been so close.   
  
Stiles didn’t ruin it for him.  Mostly because his dad gave him a sharp look to let Scott have this.  Stiles glance down at his hand for the first time today and realized it was a forty one now.  He held it up silently to show his dad, who nodded impressive.  His was in the sixties now.  But he knew his wife’s failing health would take the growing number from him all too soon.  At least half that number had been his not realizing it was her when they went to collage together till they bumped into one another.  He hoped Stiles figured it out early so they had more time together.  But Scott’s seemed to be more varied in their pattern.  With any luck one of them would find their match soon.   
  


***

  
  
Scott was sitting in class when he moved his hand and noticed the number became a twelve.  He’d not noticed the other numbers before but he realized that the person who this number connected him to was clearing in the school.  He hissed and got Stiles’ attention and pointed, moving his hand and body causing it to become a thirteen.  Stiles pondered for a bit and suggested that Scott go to the restroom and with a little bit of pleading he managed to get a hall pass and headed out in the hall.  Using the same method they’d used in the mall a few weeks ago, Scott narrowed it down to one classroom.  Glancing in the classroom he realized he’d narrowed it down from a world of potential people to a classroom of thirty kids.   
  
He kept standing on his tiptoes looking into the classroom and realized there were probably only a dozen kids he hadn’t been around in his life and smiled to himself.  That was great.  Only a dozen people to search and he’d know who his soul mate was.  That excitement was quickly dimmed when he was caught by a teacher and scolded and sent back to class.  But he was getting closer.   
  


***

  
  
Scott wasn’t having any luck narrowing it down.  It was January and they’d be back from winter break soon and he’d not had any luck all school year yet.  He looked down at his hand that now had a bright thirty three on it and he wondered how much longer he’d have to wait.   
  
“Huh.” Stiles looked down at his hand as the number hit a hundred.   
  
“Your soul mate must be close.”   
  
“I guess, but who’d be in a police station?” Stiles looked around.  “Maybe dad would know.” Scott nodded and they headed to find Noah.  He was in his office and Stiles opened the door. “Hey dad…”   
  
“Stiles this isn’t…”   
  
“Did your number just change to a hundred one?” A dark haired girl looked at the boy next to her’s hand.  Stiles’ eyes went wide and looked down at his own hand that was now reading a hundred one.  His eyes went wide as he looked at his dad.   
  
“Dad….” Stiles gaped.   
  
“Well fuck.” Noah sighed as he moved over to sit in front of the teenager who hadn’t spoken this entire time. “I know it may seem like you’ve lost everything tonight.  But I want you to know that you are welcome in our home any time.” He brought Stiles over and as he moved him past the boy both their numbers changed to a hundred two.   
  
“I’m Stiles…” Stiles held out his hand.   
  
“I’m Derek…” Derek took his hand, aware that he was older than his soul mate and wondering what else the world had thrown at him now that he had watched his family burn to death.   
  
Scott stood back and marveled at their connection, and knew that Stiles had hoped it would be a pretty girl but he seemed just as happy that it was a boy.  Scott wondered which his would be.  It made him wonder what the future held for him.   
  


***

  
  
Scott had all but given up on figuring it out, between corse work spiraling up, and his health issues getting bad because of the allergy seasons kicking off worse this year, he was headed to the school nurse to get his inhaler when he walked past a thin boy sitting in a chair.   
  
“Forty three.” The boy said and Scott stopped looking at his hand.  He turned and ran his hand past the boy and the boy blinked.  “Forty four….”  He looked up at Scott.   
  
“My name’s Scott McCall, what’s yours?”   
  
“Theo… Theo Raeken…”

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom weeks are kind of awesome.


End file.
